


Palla di vetro con la neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scenetta romantica a sfondo natalizio tra Gohan e Videl.Dedicata a RohanEfp per il suo compleanno. Auguri in ritardo!Scritta per il contest Prompt sotto l'albero della pagina Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: il banner a questo linkhttps://www.facebook.com/IlGiardinodiEfp/photos/a.1848993831981562.1073741848.1746939895520290/1850036658543946/?type=3&theater





	Palla di vetro con la neve

Palla di vetro con la neve  
  


Gohan mise l’ombrello umido dentro il portaombrelli. La superficie di vetro dei suoi occhiali era ricoperte di piccole goccioline d’acqua. Si tolse la sciarpa vermiglia che indossava e la utilizzò per asciugarli. Raggiunse l’appendiabiti, appese la sciarpa e si slacciò il lungo impermeabile che indossava. Si tolse anche l’impermeabile, appendendolo a sua volta, si sfilò i guanti e li mise dentro una delle tasche dell’impermeabile. Si strofinò le mani intirizzite tra loro, il suo naso era arrossato.

“Amore, sono a casa” disse.

“Sono in cucina!” gridò la moglie. Gohan avanzò lungo il corridoio, svoltò dentro la cucina e vide Videl mettere dei ciocchi di legno dentro la stufa. La raggiunse a sua volta e allungò le mani, verso il tepore.

“Vuoi che vado a prendere della legna fuori?” domandò. Videl si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Assolutamente no. Sei appena tornato, ora riposati” ribatté gentilmente. Indicò con la mano una delle sedie.

“Accomodati. Ho fatto del budino caldo. Così ti riscaldi” disse. Gohan le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Non dovevi” disse gentilmente. Videl si passò le mani sul grembiule.

“L’ho fatta anche per la piccola Pan, è in frigo. La piccola in questo momento è al piano di sopra con tua madre” disse. Gohan strinse le labbra.

“Tesoro…”. Iniziò.

“Tranquillo. È venuta anche Bulma. Ha portato i suoi regali di Natale” lo rassicurò Videl. Gohan abbassò lo sguardo osservando il tavolo.

“Noi dobbiamo ancora aprire i regali di Natale che ci siamo fatti” sussurrò con voce rauca. Vide Videl mettergli davanti una tazza con dentro un budino solido. Al suo interno c’era un cucchiaino dal manico argentato.

“Dobbiamo farlo prima di stasera. Bulma ci ha invitato alla festa di Natale che ha fatto a casa sua. Ci ha portato i regali qui perché Trunks avrebbe fatto i capricci e ne avrebbe voluti altri per sé” spiegò la giovane. Gohan prese una cucchiaiata di budino e lo degustò, con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sei diventata una cuoca divina” si complimentò. Videl sorrise e arrossì.

“Davvero?” domandò con voce tremante. Scivolò all’indietro, Gohan scattò rialzandosi in piedi e la raddrizzò con la supervelocità.

“Preferisco quello che cucini tu a quello che cucina mia madre” ammise. Si piegò e la baciò. Videl chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Gohan la aiutò a raddrizzarsi e le mise una corta ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

“Appena finisco di mangiare andiamo subito ad aprire i regali. Voglio che vedi quello che ti ho regalato” disse con voce seducente. Si staccò da lei e Videl incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Anche io ti ho fatto un regalo che sono convinta ti piacerà. Mentre tu finisci vado a controllare nostra figlia. Poi ci troviamo di là in salotto, davanti all’albero” disse. Gohan la guardò uscire dalla stanza, si sedette nuovamente ed iniziò a mangiare il budino, ingoiando rapidamente una cucchiaiata dietro l’altra.

< Speriamo di riuscire a rimanere insieme per tutte le vacanze fino alla Befana. Non dovrebbero anticipare le conferenze anche quest’anno > rifletté. Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò. Finì il contenuto della tazza, lasciò all’interno il cucchiaino, si alzò e la portò fino al lavandino. Le diede una sciacquata, si concentrò sui rumori tutt’intorno, escluse il suono dell’acqua e udì dei passi avvicinarsi. Chiuse il lavandino e si diresse in salotto, accomodandosi sul divano. Si sporse e prese due pacchi vermigli da sotto l’albero di Natale, si girò e li appoggiò accanto a sé. Alzò il capo e vide Videl raggiunse, la giovane si sedette accanto ai pacchi. Si piegò in avanti e guardò il nome scritto a penna su uno dei due pacchi.

“Questo è tuo” disse, porgendo un pacco a Gohan. Il marito lo prese e Videl si mise in braccio l’altro pacco.

“E questo è mio”. Aggiunse. Ruppe la carta con dei colpi secchi, strappandola.

< Dentro di sé resta sempre un maschiaccio > pensò Gohan. Nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

“È una palla di vetro con la neve! La desideravo tanto!” gridò, osservando i finti fiocchi di neve ondeggiare intorno alla miniatura di Satan City all’interno dell’oggetto.

Gohan scartò il proprio regalo e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi nere dietro le lenti brillarono.

“È una nuova lente per il mio telescopio. Sapevi che l’altra si era rotta” sussurrò e la voce gli tremò.

“Rotta? Dì la verità. L’hai stretta con troppa forza, mio amato alieno” lo punzecchiò Videl. Gohan si sporse e le diede un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Metti al sicuro la tua palla di vetro, non voglio romperla. So quanto ci tieni” sussurrò. Videl arrossì.

“Lo farò” promise.

 


End file.
